


Forcible Forgiveness

by ChuckAl



Series: HP Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Imperius curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuckAl/pseuds/ChuckAl
Summary: Day 8 of Kinktober!This is not sexy or kinky in any way. I imagine Draco sometimes talks to Harry about Pansy, and Harry decides to take some action to help her forgive herself for her part in the war.
Series: HP Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952299
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45
Collections: HP Kinktober 2020





	Forcible Forgiveness




End file.
